The Tardis
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: When the Tardis crew raids her ship, what is Konor Jackson gonna do, when she falls in love with the captain (Featuring, Amy and Rory pond)
1. Chapter 1

The cold endless night wasn't what bothered me. It was that when we set sail, the sea was calm and steady, no sound, no movement.

Then suddenly the storm raged, my hat flying off and my hair falling to my sides as I struggled to gain control of the wheel that was spinning out of control

"Capin'!" My crew member, Johnny Grates called as the door to the cabin swung open, his hair sticking go patches of his pail, wet face. "Marco's fallen over board! Correction he jumped overboard!" he called over the screaming wind.

"What do you mean?!" I called back, my Scottish accent sounding out of place.

"He ran over to the rail, yelling some gibberish and jumped overboard!" He called. Madness. The sea stale madness. People spoke of it when men on board a ship would call to the sea and meet their doom at the bottom on a stormy night in the late of December. Today is December 3rd.

"He killed himself mate!" I called back still struggling to control my ship.

"What do I tell the men?!" he called. I sighed

"Tell 'em we'll be home for Christmas!" I said as I tried to jerk the wheel to the left.

"Yes ma'am." I barley heard him mumble and the door close behind him. I continued to struggle with the wheel.

"Ma'am there's a ship straight ahead of us!" Called my first mate, also my brother Nathen from the deck I looked in front of us and gasped

"That's no normal ship!" I called back "That's the Tardis!" the Tardis belongs to the most dreadful pirate of them all, Jonathan Smith, but he calls himself 'The Doctor' something I'd like to shove in a fire and burn to the steak.

"We need to turn this ship around!" I called to the crew

"On it ma'am!" Harvey Anderson called as he rushed over to the side of the deck as if to look out for something or someone.

"At arms men!" I yelled as I reached off into one of the lower draws on a counter nearby and pulled out a revolver, cocking it. The men all pulled out their guns. I watched as the ship gained and all but crashed into us. It was silent but only for a moment, than it began. A man in black trousers, a white dress shirt and a red cote, leaped from the Tardis and onto the deck

"Fire!" I yelled a few gun shots went off but no body's fell. The man pulled a sword from his belt. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. I aimed about to fire but a woman in the same dress landed on the window in front of me making me jump back. She glared at me and smashed the window, the rain now pouring into the cabin. I aimed once more and shot, but she was quick and rolled inside the cabin, landing next to me and standing.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." She said, her Scottish accent hissing.

"Oh I probably should." I said as I shot again, her rolling to a dodge and swiping with her sword. She managed to give me a cut on my cheek.

I whipped the blood off and glared. I grabbed at the corner of the room, to find my sword gone. But I got hold of something different. A leg. Than a pain rushed through my head and I collapsed, knocked out but not dead.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I was in a sort of brig or something like that. I sat in the middle of a cell and the cell next to me held my brother and Johnny.

"Well, well, well she decides to wake up." Said a voice and I snapped my head to the left. There in a barrel sat a man in the same dress as the two from last night. I mean it had to be day. The sun was shining through the small window. He had an interesting quiff style, and his eyes were grass green. His skin was pail and he wore the most interesting thing, a red bow tie.

"You must be Jonathan Smith." I said distastefully. He just smirked and stood

"At your service. Prefer the Doctor though." He said fake bowing, but I just glared. "Ooo the captain likes to glare."

"Who said I was the captain?" I asked as I began to stand.

"Oh just a little birdie. Who goes by the name of Marcos Kenton." He said. My glare hardened. Should have known! It was his first year traveling on my ship.

"That little bastard." I mumbled to myself. Than my eyes traveled to what was hung onto Jonathan's belt. My sword. My last and rarely used resort.

"Oh do you like my new treasure?" He asked mockingly. I looked up and glared

"Go to hell you son of a bitch." I said, my hands gripping onto the bars of the cell. He walked over and gripped my hands, holding down on them tightly till it began to hurt

"Might want to watch what you say Miss Konor Jackson. Just remember what ship you're on now." Je saod before backing up and letting go, letting me look at my hands before looking back at him with a death glare

"Oh she dose like to glare." He smirked. "Eat." He said tossing a red apple into the cell. I just starred at it. "Don't worry it won't kill you. I would have killed you by now if I wanted to." He said. He brushed his bangs from his face and sat back onto his barrel. All I did was sot and lean up against the wall.

"Okay that Miss grumpy isn't hungry." He said.

"Lost my appetite after your girlfriend slashed my cheek open." I said coldly. He just smiled a bit

"Oh. Amelia Pond. Yeah she's a good swords-woman, but she's not my girlfriend. She's married to Mr. Williams. The first man to board your ship." He said as she starred at a dagger in his hand. The dagger that belonged to Harvey.

"I don't remember asking." I said looking up at his face. Very distinctive chin. Could poke someone's eyes out.

"Sassy also." He said looking back, with a smirk

"Well than smirky." I said crossing my arms. A little girl about 10 years old walked in. She had curly dirty blond hair and green eyes

"Doctor my mommy wants to talk to you." She said quietly and quickly

"Okay Melody tell her that I'll be up there in a moment." He said. The little girl nodded and ran away up a flight of stairs behind her.

"And who was that? Your slave?" I asked. He frowned

"No. That was the daughter of the one who gave you the new scar on your cheek." He said before standing and walking up out of the brig. I sighed and leaned against the wall, trying to fall asleep, failing every time. What's with that captain?


End file.
